Byleth
|-|Male Byleth= |-|Male Byleth (Sothis Fused)= |-|Female Byleth= |-|Female Byleth (Sothis Fused)= Summary Byleth is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As an avatar, their name, gender, and birthday are customizable. After saving a group of students from a bandit raid, Byleth is hired as a professor at Garreg Mach Monastery. They possess the mysterious Crest of Flames and can wield the Sword of the Creator. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-A Name: Byleth Eisner, Ashen Demon, Progenitor God Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male or Female Age: 20-21 (Pre-timeskip), 25-26 (Post-timeskip) Classification: Human, Nabatean, Mercenary, Crest-Bearer, Professor of Garreg Mach Monastery, Professor of the Black Eagles/Blue Lions/Golden Deer House | Progenitor God/Goddess | First Leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Their primary weapon is a Sword, but they are capable of expertly wielding other weapons), Martial Arts (Has proficiency in brawling weapons), Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Magic), Electricity Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Magic), Holy Manipulation (Via Magic), Light Manipulation (Via Magic), Healing, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation (Via Divine Pulse) | Same as before, Longevity Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Even while weakened, the Sword of the Creator is stated to comparable to the other Heroes Relics, which are at least half as strong as the full-powered Sword of the Creator) | Small City level (Gained the power of a weakened Sothis. Regained the full power of the Sword of the Creator which has the power to cut a mountain in half) | Mountain level (Can fight and damage the Immaculate One, who can tank the Javelins of Light) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can dodge Bolting) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small City Class (Can cut a mountain in half) | Mountain Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Large Town level+ (Can endure attacks from Solon) | Small City level (Should be comparable to his attack potency) | Mountain level (Can take hits from the Immaculate One, Hegemon Edelgard, and Nemesis) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with the Sword of the Creator, Hundreds of Meters with Magic Standard Equipment: Sword of the Creator Intelligence: Gifted. Byleth demonstrates high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. Weaknesses: Divine Pulse has a limit to how far back it can rewind time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: *'Sword of the Creator:' The Sword of the Creator is a Hero's Relic of exceptional power and is said to be a gift to humanity by the Goddess herself. It requires the Crest of Flames in order to wield it. Its only wielder in history was Nemesis until his defeat by the hero Seiros. Without any known descendants, it is widely believed that the sword no longer has a compatible wielder as he was the sole known individual to bear the Crest of Flames. Battalions: *Byleth is capable of using any Battalion in the game. Gambits: * Disturbance: Hits up to two foes in a straight line ahead. Causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). *'Group Flames:' Range 1~2, also damages foes adjacent to target *'Fusillade:' Range 2~3, also damages foes adjacent to target. Effective against Flying foes. *'Blaze:' Turns forwards tiles in a 5 x 3 triangular pattern into “Blaze” tiles (deals damage to foes who end their turn there). *'Group Lance Attack:' Also hits foes to the left and right of the target. Causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). *'Stride:' Range 1, for one turn, increases the Movement stat of the target and nearby allies by 5. *'Lure:' Range 1, moves the foe to the opposite side of the user and causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). * Onslaught: A moderately powerful offensive gambit that affects foes two spaces in front of the user, and pushes them back after combat. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. |-|Abilities/Skills= Byleth Abilities/Skills: *'Swordfaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using a Sword. *'Sword Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Swords. **'Sword Prowess Lv5:' When wielding a Sword, +10 Hit Rate, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'Sword Critical +10:' Grants Critical +10 when using a Sword. *'Axebreaker: '''When wielding a Sword, +30 hit and avoid when activated. *'Authority:' Improves the user's Might when using gambits. **'Authority Lv5:' +10 Might when using gambits. *'Reason Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Black Magic. **'Reason Prowess Lv5:' When wielding Black Magic, +20 Hit, +10 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'Black Magic Range +1:' +1 Range when using Black Magic. *'Black Tomefaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using Black Magic. *'White Magic Avoid +20:' Grants Avoid +10 when using White Magic. *'Faith Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with White Magic. **'Faith Prowess Lv5:' When wielding White Magic, +10 Hit, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'White Magic Range +1:' +1 Range when using White Magic. *'White Tomefaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using White Magic. *'Professor's Guidance+:' +2 damage dealt by unit during combat, multiplies the unit's experience gain by ×1.2, and multiplies the experience gain of any adjacent unit by ×1.2. *'HP+5:' Increases maximum HP by 5. *'Speed+2:' Increases maximum Speed by 2. *'Vantage:' If HP is below 50%, unit attacks first in combat. *'Defiant Strength:' If HP is below 25%, unit gains +8 strength. *'Sacred Power:' Adjacent allies deal 3 extra damage and take 3 less damage during combat. '''Note:' Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= Sword Combat Arts *'Wrath Strike:' An attack with power behind it. *'Grounder:' Effective against Flying enemies. *'Bane of Monsters:' Effective against Monster foes. *'Windsweep:' Prevents enemy counter-attacks. *'Sublime Heaven:' Might increases based on user’s Magic. Effective against Dragon foes. This is Byleth's exclusive Sword of the Creator Combat Art. |-|Magic= Reason Magic *'Fire:' Basic Fire Magic. Shoots a fireball at the enemy. *'Thunder:' Basic Thunder Magic. Shoots a lightning bolt at the enemy. *'Bolganone:' Advanced Fire Magic. Attacks the enemy with flames that spiral towards them from all sides. *'Ragnarok:' The Strongest Fire Magic. Attacks the enemy with a huge fire explosion. Faith Magic *'Heal:' Basic White Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. *'Nosferatu:' Basic White Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. *'Recover:' Intermediate White Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. *'Aura:' Advanced White Magic. Attacks the enemy with a huge beam of light. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. *'Major Crest of Flames:' The Crest of the goddess who governs the world. Occasionally restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. Rarely raises Might and stops counterattacks. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Pre-Timeskip (Sothis Fused) | Post-Timeskip (Sothis Fused) Gallery Artwork_Byleth_M.png Artwork_Byleth_F.png Male_Byleth_Skill.png FByleth_Skill.png MByleth_Throne.jpg FByleth_Throne.jpg Byleth vs Nemesis.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) Johnny's profile (High 7-C versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Longevity Users